


A Xenobiological Examination of Kelpien Life Cycle and Anatomy as Compared to Terran Species

by Perfect_Square



Series: Kelpians [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Biology, I don't know how to spell Kelpiens properly, I wrote a fictional bibliogrpahy, Kelpians, Kelpiens, Other, Xenobiology, written in the style of a science article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Square/pseuds/Perfect_Square
Summary: I wrote "a paper" in the style of what I imagine is a xenobiological paper written by a human federation xenobiologist.  It's got a lot of world building in it, but no character interaction. I understand that it's probably a niche interest (it's a lot of work reading real papers so why would you want to read my fake paper), but I'm really proud of it.  I spent the time to add citations and a bibliography which I thought was cool because I had to think about where every piece of information came from, but it also makes the paper difficult to read.





	A Xenobiological Examination of Kelpien Life Cycle and Anatomy as Compared to Terran Species

**Author's Note:**

> If this is the first work in this series you are reading, you should know that Kelparas is the name I have given the predator species on the Kelpien home world.  
> Also see end notes for commentary on what I've written here.

Abstract: This paper addresses Kelpien comparative xeno-biology and anatomy through the lens of native terran species. 

 

The first tenant of Xenobiology is that one should not impose the same evolutionary classifications on an alien species as those from one’s own planet of origin.[3] And yet, a major focus in xenobiology are those same comparisons. Such comparisons are jumping forward points in research useful for understanding comparative biology, evolution, and medicine, and should never be construed as redefining an alien species as the same as species with which it shares common characteristics, particularly when comparing sentient species with those that do not meet the criteria of sentience. 

Kelpiens are intriguing*, in that their biological realities are similar to terran amphibians, particularly frogs, terran ungulates, and terran great apes (humans). 

Their most notable similarity to terran frogs relates to their distinct life cycle phases. As young they grow from soft eggs in relatively shallow ponds, going through a tadpole (aka pollywog) phase in which the Kelpien is entirely dependent on xer gills for breathing.[1.1][2] Like terran frog tadpoles, Kelpien tadpoles are optimized for swimming and hatch with long tails—which are eventually reabsorbed as the Kelpien tadpole matures into its post-tadpole, terrestrial, stage.[2] 

Also like terran frogs, Kelpien arms and legs grow and develop during this process, including the distinct hoof structure adapted for rapid terrestrial motion, and vertical climbing.[2] 

Unlike terran frogs, Kelpien tadpoles are quite large, and take seven earth years to develop from hatching.[1.1][2] In this time, Kelpiens grow from roughly 6.75 cm in length to 181.65 centimeters measured from head to tail, and subsequently 121.1 centimeters from head to hoof as the tail retreats and the legs continue to extend.[2] 

The tadpole stage is a vulnerable period in Kelpien development as primary Kelpien adaptations for survival rely on sensing and fleeing danger[1.1][1.3]—a possibility that Kelpien tadpoles for the most part lack. At this stage in development, Kelpien threat ganglia begin to emerge and become functional in correlation with growing higher intellectual processes.[2] Yet, in the past, even should a young Kelpien pollywog sense a Kelpara threat, they were constrained within ponds that were easily fished and dredged by Kelparas over the years—with no practical means of escape**.[1.1][1.3] 

The best survival adaption for Kelpien tadpoles is the large number of offspring—by human standards—fertilized at one time.[1.2] A single egg-laying Kelpien produces roughly 100 eggs in an egg laying season.[1.2][4] Together with the rest of the egg laying population in a Kelpien herd, the total number of Kelpien eggs layed in the hatching pools of a Kelpien herd’s territory can be expected to be approximately 66,000 eggs.[1.2] 

As is stated in the Kelpien Cultural Compendium***, Kelpiens have five reproductive categories that they consider distinct sexes.[1.4] These are unfertilized egg layers; fertilized egg layers; egg fertilizers; fluidly changing unfertilized egg layer, fertilized egg layer, or fertilizer functions; and sterile. [1.4] 

This third sexual category of fluid change is most like the reproductive biology of the west African Common reed Frog, designated Terran Hyperolius viridiflavus[5] in that internal biological processes appear to actually alter the reproductive apparatus.[6.1] However, unlike Common Reed Frogs this process only occurs to particular members of the Kelpien species, and is not restricted to only one sexual change turning female specimens male, but equally changes sexually mature Kelpiens of the fourth sex into apparent members of the first, second and third sex.[6.2][5] 

Unlike terran frogs, and like many terran ungulates, Kelpiens are strictly herbivorous during every stage of their life cycle.[1.5][5.2][7] They eat kelp and algae as tadpoles.[1.1][1.5] In their post-tadpole stage, they eat several species of a native tall grass, and the leaves and pollen of a native tree species.[1.5] They are also capable of eating at least 17 xeno-variants of grass not native to their world.[7][12] These digestive capabilities suggest the presence of a multichambered stomach in the Kelpien post-tadpole stage—as one would find in terran order Artiodactyla of ruminant species of even toed-ungulates (e.g. goats, cows, etc), or a process of hindgut fermentation as found in the members of the terran order Perissodactyla of odd-toed ungulates (horses, asses, zebras, rhinoceroses, tapirs).[5.4]**** The actual structure is unknown. 

It is testified that Kelpien hoof structure most closely resembles that of Terran Capra aegagrus (goats).[13] Said hoof structure enables Kelpiens to scale walls and cliffs quite effectively—much as the same can be said for terran goats. [8][9][5.3]

Like many terran ungulates, Kelpiens typically travel in herds. Interestingly, this behavior appears to be instinctual, as it occurs in Kelpien pollywogs as schooling behavior that grows more complex and socially refined as the pollywogs grow larger and intellectually mature.[1.1][2] 

However, the exact social dynamics of Kelpien herds is best left to xeno-anthropologists, xeno-cultural studies, and the Kelpien Cultural Compendium.

Like Terran Homo sapiens, Kelpiens are bipedal with hip structures evolved for bipedal walking, running, and balancing.[9][1.5] Post-tadpole stage Kelpiens have bone structures, excepting their hooves, very similar to Terran Homo sapiens.[9] Kelpien leg bones are longer than that of humans. However, the rest of the bone structure—skull, vertebrae, ribs, arms, wrists, fingers—is identical in appearance.[9] 

Kelpiens have similar sweating capabilities to humans that allow them to adapt easily to a myriad of different climates, as well as engage in endurance athletics.[9] 

Kelpiens also have similar iron based blood*****, and forward-facing eyes.[10]

On the other hand, Kelpiens have a variety of unique characteristics including their threat ganglia[1.5]—which are in some rudimentary way similar to other before seen telepathic structures but are unique in their specialization and external character.[11] 

Further research is required on the similarities of Kelpien biological structures and processes to known species, and to their unique structures and processes. Potential benefits include potential breakthroughs in bio-physics and chemistry, improved evolutionary biological models, and better cross species medical treatment. 

 

Footnotes:

*—as all alien species are in their own ways, from an outside perspective  
**--there are Kelpien oral traditions in which desperate Kelpien parents, having sensed imminent danger to their children were able to create water tight containers in which to remove and temporarily hide their children while Kelparas dredged or fished the ponds in their enclosure.  
***--The Kelpien Cultural Compendium is a Kelpien written archive of Kelpien oral traditions, history, knowledge, and culture that is both publicly accessible and still in the process of being written.  
****--The exact nature of the Kelpien digestive system is publicly unknown—as Kelpiens do not welcome internal anatomical investigations by federation scientists—but may prove interesting to xeno-evolutionary theorists at such time that Kelpiens feel comfortable with such an investigation.  
*****--Kelpien-human plasma transfusions may theoretically be possible with further research. 

Bibliography:

[1.1] Kelpien Cultural Compendium: Subsection: Infants, and Children: p32-100  
[1.2] Kelpien Cultural Compendium: Subsection: Eggs: p16-22  
[1.3] Kelpien Cultural Compendium: Subsection: Strategies for Survival: p9-12, p576-580  
[1.4] Kelpien Cultural Compendium: Subsection: Names, Gender and Sex: p4-7  
[1.5] Kelpien Cultural Compendium: Subsection: Food, Eating and Medicine: p1-3  
[2] An observational survey of Kelpien Young Aboard Refugee Ships Conducted by Sameera Sidana of the U.S.S. Enterprise.  
[3] The Principles of Xenobiology, An Introduction to Xenobiology by Taevek  
[4] Meta-data and Notes by Sameera Sidana on the onboard Egg-Laying Cycles of Kelpiens of the first and second sex and the onboard Hatching Cycle of a Kelpien of the Second Sex—released with permission from Herd-leader Salu of the Kelpien herd Milona156.  
[5.1] Compendium of Native Terran Species: Subsection: amphibians: Hyperolius viridiflavus  
[5.2] Compendium of Native Terran Species: Subsection: ungulates: overall trends and patterns  
[5.3] Compendium of Native Terran Species: Subsection: even-toed-ungulates: Subsection: C. aegagrus: Supplemental Paper: Cliff Scaling Behavior of The Terran Mountain Goat.  
[5.4] Compendium of Native Terran Species: Subsection: odd-toed-ungulates: overall trends and patterns  
[6.1] Kelparan Manuel on Kelpien Husbandry and Reproductive Manipulation recovered from an abandoned Kelparan library, author unknown  
[6.2] Results on the Study of Kelpien Sexual Ratios by unknown Kelparan Scientist  
[7] Exploring Cuisine, A Blog, by Kalu  
[8] Testimonies of the Last Kelpien Revolution  
[9] Star Fleet Physical Aptitude Test of the Kelpien Saru of the Herd Nora-8  
[10] Medical Notes for Emergency Blood Transfusion to a Kelpien by Sidana  
[11] VSA Papers: Form and Function of Telepathic Structures of Sixteen Known Species by T’Sarin  
[12] Star Fleet Away Mission Reports of the U.S.S. Shenzhou: Star Date 2252.43  
[13] Chief of Refugee Services of the U.S.S. Enterprise, and Xeno-biologist Linh Nguyen

**Author's Note:**

> One piece of tension here that I'm not sure if it comes across--and I (maybe?) hope it does but it's okay if it does not, is the idea that while the scientific comparative analysis of species is considered worthwhile (for the pursuit of knowledge/understanding of evolution/cross species issues?/ and potential medical issues/breakthroughs), scientists have to walk a thin line to avoid "dehumanizing" behavior (ahem: de-person-fying behavior). I know that I did not really go much into it, but I made the decision here that culturally Kelpiens don't like getting physically examined and especially internally examined. They can tell when it's not really a threat to their person (thank you threat ganglia)--but it's still distinctly uncomfortable to think of people in some sense (metaphorically) dissecting them and diseminating their biological information. In my head, it feels to them a lot like putting their parts on a menu for others to peruse. The Kelpiens are deeply uncomfortable with this in general and also with the federation with whom they've ultimately decided to ally and join but for whom they hold a deep mistrust from both political reasons (see my "A Brief Introduction to Kelpien-Federation Relations") and biological reasons (i.e. look at all these meat-eating species. Also what the fuck is an omnivore??? Okay. Omnivores are a thing but it's weird and I don't like it.)


End file.
